


hanggang ang puso'y wala nang nararamdaman

by slytherbyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: People fall out of love everyday. Chanyeol just didn't think that he would be one of those people.





	hanggang ang puso'y wala nang nararamdaman

**Author's Note:**

> Para kay Jam.

Paano kung…

Paano kung magbago lahat?

Paano kung hindi mo na alam?

Paano kung hindi mo na mahal?

Sa matagal na panahon, sigurado siyang siya lang. Ngunit sa mga nagdaang araw, tila para bang...hindi na siya sigurado.

Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung bakit nagbago ang nadarama. Nagising na lang siyang hindi na sigurado; sa nararamdaman niya, sa kanya, at sa sarili. Kung kasama lang niya ang kuya pinsan niyang si Luhan, malamang binatukan na siya nito. Ang tagal-tagal niyang pinaglaban, tapos wala na? Boom tarat tarat? _Ano 'yun, Chanyeol? Nagising kang nawalan na ng puso?_ Malamang, 'yan ang sasabihin sa kanya ni Luhan. _Pero tama bang ipagpatuloy ang bagay na tiyak na wala na?_

Nakakapanibago ang sitwasyon na hindi mo na mahal ang taong minahal mo higit pa sa buhay mo. Ganun si Baekhyun eh--the love of his life, kumbaga. Noong una pa lang niya nakita sa flag ceremony, crush niya na ito. Transferee kasi si Baekhyun, at scholar pa. Marami-rami ring nagkagusto kay Baekhyun, na lahat halos ay binasted niya. Takot na takot si Chanyeol, pero sinubukan pa rin niya. Niligawan niya noong first year high school sila, at hindi na mapaghiwalay magmula noon. Parehas pa sila ng mga eskwelahang inapplyan para sa kolehiyo para hindi sila maghiwalay. Si Baekhyun, sa UP Diliman nakapasa, Psychology major pero napagdesisyunan niyang nagshift sa Mass Communication. Si Chanyeol naman ay sa UP Manila pumasa, sa kursong Behavioral Sciences. Swerte sila na hindi sila parang sina Jongin at ang kasintahang si Kyungsoo na si Jongin ay UP Manila na ang course ay Applied Physics, habang si Kyungsoo ay UP Los Baños na ang course ay Agriculture. Mas kaya pa magkita nila magkita kumpara kina Jongin, pero kahit ganun, hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit namamatay ang mga nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun.

Isang buwan siyang naging malamig kay Baekhyun. Ang dahilan niya e kesyo busy sa mga research paper, o kaya'y may rehearsal ang banda niya para sa MOrg Lite, o kung ano pang dahilan kaya niyang ibigay para lang hindi muna makasama ang kasintahan. Hindi niya alam kung anong gamot nainom ni Baekhyun kasi hindi siya nagagalit tuwing sinasabi niyang hindi siya pwede. Ni isang beses, hindi siya nagpakita ng tampo, o kaya ng pagkakadismaya. Nakakakonsensya.

Kinuha niya ang selpon at tinext si Baekhyun. Tutal, lumilipad na rin naman utak niya, bakit pa siya makikinig sa Socio prof niya? Alam naman na niya yung dinidiscuss tungkol kay Marx.

At dalawang linggo na rin niya plinano 'to, kaya bakit pa siya aatras?

**_poging yeolkage_ **

_Libre ka ba mamaya? Sunduin kita sa MasKom._

**_baekdacute_ **

_Lagi naman, basta ikaw. 💕 Ingat ka papunta dito ha? Text mo lang ako kapag on the way ka na._

**_poging yeolkage_ **

_Sige. Alis ako ng UPM ng mga 3._

**_baekdacute_ **

_See you! I love you. 💖_

Ang hirap magreply pabalik ng _I love you, too_ kapag hindi ka na sigurado kung mahal mo pa.

Limang taon, magmula noong high school pa lamang sila, hanggang ngayong 2nd year college na silang dalawa. Ngayon pa siya hindi naging sigurado?

Nakakagago nga naman talaga, ano?

"So, who can summarize the social conflict theory?"

_Shit, sana hindi ako matawag._

~●~●~●~●~●~

**_baekdacute_ **

_Sa AS yung last class ko!!! Huhuhu make-up class ng Philo prof ko. Nasa MasKom ka na ba? Puntahan nita dyan!!!_

**_poging yeolkage_ **

_Nakapark ako right now sa AS parking lot kasi maaga ako nakarating. Wala akong 1-2:30 class eh. Hintayin na lang kita._

**_baekdacute_ **

_Hala sorry talaga ha :((( pababa na kami AS. See you! 💕_

  


"Baekhyun! Dadaan pa dapat tayo ng SM North ah!" Rinig niya mula sa sasakyan si Jongdae, ang pinakamatalik na kaibigan ni Baekhyun, na kaibigan rin niya mula noong high school pa.

"Nag-aya bigla si Chanyeol. Alam mo naman, halos mag-iisang buwan na mula noong huli kaming nagkita," paliwanag ng kasintahan. "Sinundo pa ako mula Maynila oh. Bawi na lang ako, bowling tayo doon sa duckpin bowling alley sa Muñoz."

"Basta libre mo yung akin!" hirit ni Jongdae.

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. "Oo na, oo na. Mauna na ako ha?"

"Sige, ingat kayo! Pasabi kay Chanyeol na kinukumusta ko siya!"

Naka-hazard si Chanyeol malapit sa AS steps, kinakabahan sa pagsakay ni Baekhyun sa sasakyan. Pinapawisan na ang kanyang mga kamay na nakakapit sa steering wheel. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya mas kinakabahan--sa pagkikita nila muli ni Baekhyun, o ang posibleng dramang magaganap mamaya kapag lumalim na ang gabi.

"Uy!" tawag ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang pinto ng sasakyan. "Namiss kita," sabay halik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.

"Namiss din kita," ngiti niya pabalik. Totoo naman na namiss niya ito. At least kahit 'yon man lang, hindi pagsisinungaling. "Musta klase?"

"Impyerno, as usual. Surprise quiz sa Philo. Nakakalokang may quiz eh make-up class na nga lang," paliwanag ni Baekhyun at nagbuntong-hininga. "Ikaw? Kumusta klase?"

Inayos ni Baekhyun ang seatbelt niya, at ang gamit sa kanyang bag. Habang pinagmamasdan niya si Baekhyun, lalong naglalaro isipan niya na kung bakit hindi na siya kinikilig tuwing nakikita niya ito. Nakakatakot isipin na parang naglaho na lang talaga lahat ng nararamdaman niya. Pero hindi niya pwede ipahalata. At least, not now. He owes it to Baekhyun. He owes it to the five years that they’ve been together.

"Natawag ako sa recit," kwento ni Chanyeol. "Marx naman kaya kinaya ng braincells ko."

Isang malakas na tawa ang narinig mula kay Baekhyun. "Loko, sinuwerte ka. Paano kung ibang theorist 'yan?" sabi sabay hampas sa braso ni Chanyeol.

"Eh kasalanan ko bang puro 'don't touch my chicken' naintindihan ko sa klase niya," sumimangot si Chanyeol habang naghahanda para magmaneho.

"Saan ba punta natin?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Basta," malungkot na ngiti ni Chanyeol. "Surprise na lang."

~●~●~●~●~●~

"Hala, paano mo napareserve 'to?"

Nasa dance studio sila kung saan laging nagpapractice ang UPM Indayog sa Quezon City. Swerte si Chanyeol dahil ang presidente ng Indayog ay best friend niya (thank you Jongin), at wala silang rehearsal ngayon at bayad para sa buong buwan yung dance studio.

"Pinahiram lang ni Jongin; pahinga daw muna sila sa pagrerehearse eh," paliwanag ni Chanyeol habang inaayos yung picnic blanket sa sahig. "Upo ka muna, nagpadeliver ako ng pagkain."

"Ay ang cute naman niyan," pisil ni Baekhyun sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. Humiga si Baekhyun sa lap ni Chanyeol, nakaharap sa kanya.

"Pagod ka ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Hindi naman," sagot ni Baekhyun habang pinaglalaruan ang mga kamay nilang magkahawak. "Ang tagal din nating hindi nagdate, eh. Namiss ko lang."

Mahinang tumawa si Chanyeol, at sumabay sa indayog ng paglalaro ni Baekhyun ng kanilang mga kamay. Pero kahit hawak niya ang kamay ng kasintahan, tila para bang...wala pa rin siyang maramdaman.

Plinano ni Chanyeol ang gabi na parang pagsusulit--gusto niya subukin ang sarili kung tunay nga bang may nararamdaman pa siya para kay Baekhyun o talagang wala na. Natatakot siya dahil kahit magkatabi na sila, nagdapo na ang balat nila sa isa't isa, wala pa rin. Walang mabilis na tibok ng puso. Walang pamamawis ng kamay. Walang...kahit ano. Wala. Nakakatakot kasi ibang iba ito sa nakasanayan. Sa tagal ng panahon, kahit simpleng pagdapo lang ng kamay niya sa kamay nito, wala na siyang maramdaman na _butterflies in his stomach_ level of kilig. Wala na talaga.

At ngayon na pinagmamasdan niya ang kasintahang nag-eenjoy sa paglalaro ng mga daliri nila, lalo lang siyang nakokonsensya.

_Siguro, pagbibigyan ko muna siya. Sige._

"Anong pinaggagagawa mo recently?" tanong ni Baekhyun. "Marami ba talagang research papers?"

"Hindi naman sa marami," ani Chanyeol. "Magsstart na kami sa quanti research na talagang mabusisi tapos group researches pa siya. Eh alam mo namang medyo hirap utak ko sa math, sa stat," patuloy na paliwanag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Niyakap na lang siya ni Baekhyun. "Hala bebe kooo," Baekhyun said in a sing-song voice. "Kaya mo 'yan, ha?"

_Wala pa rin._

Nagvibrate ang phone ni Chanyeol, senyales na andyan na ang Grab Food driver nila.

“Kunin ko muna ‘yung pagkain, ha?” ani Chanyeol.

Nang pumunta sa reception area si Chanyeol, napakaraming mga ideya ang pumapasok sa isipan niya. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba niyang gawin ang binabalak kasi kahit medyo namamatay na ang mga damdamin niya, hindi niya kayang saktan si Baekhyun. Kahit papaano ay minahal niya ito. Kaya kahit gusto niya na umalis sa relasyon, hindi niya kaya. Iniisip niyang mas gusto niya magtagal sa relasyon na ito kaysa sa saktan si Baekhyun—si Baekhyun na ang takbuhan niya, si Baekhyun na walang ginawa kung hindi mahalin siya nang tapat. Paano mo sasaktan ang taong kasama mo mula noon? Na marami na kayong pinagdaanan? Hindi naman ata fair kay Baekhyun.

_Pero wala nang saysay tumagal sa isang relasyon na wala naman nang patutunguhan._

“Mr. Chanyeol Park po?” wika ng Grab Food driver na nakaupo sa lobby.

“Opo, kuya,” sagot ni Chanyeol at kinuha na ang mga pagkain. Kinuha niya ang pambayad mula sa bulsa at iniabot na sa driver.

“Salamat, sir!”

“Wala po ‘yon, Kuya. Ingat po kayo,” ani Chanyeol at tumungo na sa elevator.

Pag-akyat muli sa studio, sinilp niya si Baekyun. Hindi niya kayang pumasok all the way sa loob dahil naririnig niya ang paghikbi nito. Mukhang may kausap sa telepono.

“Dae, sinasabi ko sa’yo na ang lamig niya,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kausap sa telepono. Rinig ni Chanyeol ang panginginig ng boses ni Baekhyun, na lalong sumasakit ang puso niya sa plano niyang gawin. He hates it when Baekhyun cries. He hates it when he’s the cause of his pain.

“May iba, Dae,” rinig ni Chanyeol na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae sa telepono. “May iba sa kanya. At hindi ko alam kung bakit.”

Binuksan na ni Chaneyol ang pintuan at tuluyan nang pumasok. Kita niyang dali-dali binaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag sa cellphone at nagpunas ng mata. Inilapag niya ang pagkain sa lamesa sa gilid ng studio, at nilapitan si Baekhyun.

“Baek, kailangan natin mag-usap.”

Tinayo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at humarap sa kanya. Hindi na niya kaya talagang ipagpatuloy pa ang isang bagay na patay na. Hindi fair kay Baekhyun. Hindi fair na papaniwalain pa niyang mmay patutunguhan yung relasyon nila.

“Bakit, Chanyeol?” tanong ng nalilitong si Baekhyun.

Lumihod lang siya sa harapan ni Baekhyun, nararamdaman niya na ang mga luhang bumabagsak mula sa mga mata niya.

"Baek... Patawarin mo ako... I'm sorry."

Hindi kaya ni Chanyeol umimik pa. Nakatingin lang siya sa sahig habang nakaluhod, takot sa kung ano man ang makita niyang nakabakas sa kamay ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya ang mga luha ni Baekhyun na pumapatak sa ulo niya. Pilit siyang pinatatayo ni Baekhyun, pero hindi siya nagbabadyang umalis sa kinaluluhuran niya.

"Pinagsasasabi mong sorry dyan? Tumayo ka nga. Kain na tayo,” wika ni Baekhyun. Patuloy siyang hinihila nito patayo, pero hindi na talaga siya mahatak pa.

"Baek, hindi. Sorry. Wala na talaga."

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na bumaba ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa rin niya kaya i-angat ang ulo niya para tignan ang mga mata ng kanyang kasintahan. Or should he say, _ex-kasintahan._

"Bakit ka ba nagsosorry?"

Hindi makaimik si Chanyeol, bagkus ay nanatiling nakaluhod sa harapan ng kasintahan--ang kasintahang matagal na minahal, pero sa tinagal ng panahon, nawala ang umaalab na damdamin para rito.

"Tama na, Baekhyun," pinunasan niya ang mga matang lumuluha. “Itigil na natin ‘to.”

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na lumuhod na si Baekhyun. Dahil mas matangkad si Chanyeol sa kanya, kitang kita niya na ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Luhang-luha na rin si Baekhyun, at pilit na hindi humagulgol.

“Bakit?” simpleng tanong ni Baekhyun. “May iba ba?”

“Walang iba, B,” mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol. “Wala na akong nararamdaman.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pag-iyak, at dinukot ang selpon. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandal, hinarap ni Baekhyun ang selpon niya sa kanya.

“Nakikita mo ba ‘yan?”

Isa itong larawan ng notebook na binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya noong birthday niya bago sila maging freshies ng UP. Nakasulat ditto ang mga liriko ng mga kantang inaalay ni Chanyeol sa kanya, whether sarili niyang akda ito, o awitin ng iba pang mga banda’t singer. Nakabuklat ito sa pahina ng Sa Ngalan Ng Pag-ibig ng December Avenue, na paborito nilang dalawa.

_Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan_

_Hanggang ang puso’y wala nang nararamdaman_

_Kahit matapos ang magpakailanpaman_

_Ako’y maghihintay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig_

“Ito na ba, Chanyeol? Ang punto na wala nang nararamdaman puso mo?”

Ipinikit lang ni Chanyeol ang mga mata. Kasi wala na talaga siyang maramdaman. Kaya siya nakokonsensya. Kaya gusto niya nang umalis sa relasyon na wala nang saysay. Hindi tama kay Baekhyun ito. Deserve niya ang tao na mamahalin siya at hindi siya susukuan.

_Ako dapat ‘yon, kaso tangina wala na talaga._

“B…” simpleng bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Sige na,” tumayo na si Baekhyun. “Kumain na tayo. Tapos uwi na tayo. Magcocommute na lang ako pauwi—”

“Ihahatid kita—”

“Hindi,” mariin na pagsabi ni Baekhyun. “Hayaan mo akong umuwi mag-isa. Tutal, wala naman nang _tayo_.”

“Baek, at least let me book you a Grab pauwi.”

“Ikaw magbabayad?”

“Oo naman,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Para lang alam kong nakauwi ka nang ligtas.”

Tahimik na inayos ni Baekhyun ang pagkain nilang dalawa. Hindi mapakali si Chanyeol dahil hindi naglabas ng galit—ni isang sigaw—si Baekhyun. Natatakot siya dahil handa na siya sa sigaw, sa pananakit, pero wala. Ni isang masakit na salita, walang lumabas. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero hindi rin niya kayang alamin pa. Dahil tama si Baekhyun—wala nang sila.

“Magkano hati ko?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

Napailing si Chanyeol. “Hindi ka magbabayad.”

“Chanyeol naman!” tumaas na ang boses ni Baekhyun. “Sige na, make this less painful for me. Please.”

“I didn’t want to fall out of love, okay?” Chanyeol started to explain. “Hindi ko naman ginusto na bigla lang nawala mga nararamdaman ko para sa’yo. Akala mo ba madaling tanggapin na wala na talaga?”

“Hindi naman kita sinisisi!” diin ni Baekhyun. Inilapag na ang pagkain sa lamesa at humarap na kay Chanyeol. “Hindi kita masisisi. Kung hindi mo ginawan ng deliberate action ang pag fall out of love mo sa akin, hindi kita masisisi.”

“B…”

“Masakit lang kasi,” humihikbi na si Baekhyun sa harap niya. “Alam mo, umasa ako sa forever with you. Kasi bukod sa ‘yon ang pinangako mo sa akin, long-term na talaga ang pagtanaw ko sa relasyon natin. Naimagine ko na; may plano kang mag MA sa Developmental Psych kasi sabi mo, gusto mo tumulong sa mga children with special needs. Ako naman, gusto ko maging news reporter tsaka investigative journalist. Pero may plano ako maglaw in a few years after ng short stint ko sa ABS-CBN. Tapos magpapakasal tayo sa Taiwan kung hindi pa legal same-sex marriage dito. Then we’ll adopt kids then raise them as our own.”

“Naplano mo na?” mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, naplano ko na lahat,” tugon ni Baekhyun. “Pero I won’t hold it against you, yung pag-atras mo sa relasyon natin. Maybe…maybe hindi talaga tayo para sa isa’t isa, you know? Baka mamaya, we needed to be together this way to learn from each other, pero hindi pa pala tayo yung end game.”

“Bakit parang…prepared ka? Na para bang alam mong mangyayari ‘to?”

Tahimik si Baekhyun, mukhang ayaw sumagot. Mas lalong natakot si Chanyeol, at bumilis lalo ang pagtibok ng puso niya dahil sa kaba. Nevertheless, he wants to know.

“Baek, sige na…”

“Hinanda ko na sarili ko sa mga pwedeng mangyari kasi magkahiwalay tayo ng campus.”

Walang masagot si Chanyeol, nanatili na lang siyang tahimik. Kasi kahit naman siya, hinanda na ang sarili niya noon na baka iwan siya ni Baekhyun kalagitnaan ng freshie year.

“Chanyeol, ubusin na natin ‘to, tapos uwi na tayo. Wala na rin naman tayong mapapala dito,” sabi ni Baekhyun, at kinuha na ang pagkain.

~●~●~●~●~●~

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_Nakauwi na ako._

Nakahiga lang ulit si Chanyeol sa kama, tulala sa kisame. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa lahat ng naganap kanina. Plinano niyang makipaghiwalay, pero parang hindi naman niya naatim ang _peace of mind_ na hinahanap. Mas bumigat lang ng puso niya pagkatapos ng paghihiwalay nil ani Baekhyun.

_Hanggang kalian ako maghihintay na para bang wala nang papalit sa’yo_

Biglang tumugtog ang kanta mula sa radyo ng sasakyan na inaayos ng tatay niya sa labas. Lalong hindi mapakali si Chanyeol. Bakit parang… _parang mali yung ginawa ko?_

Nahiga na lang siya sa kama, pagod nang mag-isip pa tungkol sa mga relasyon shit na ‘yan, at nag Twitter na lang. Nakita nga lang niya ang isang tweet na hindi niya inaasahan.

**Jongdae Kim** @kimjongdaeyah

_Opo, single po si @byunbh, pero ‘wag niyo naman bulabugin ang CC niya, Tenks!_

Reality hit him hard. Chanyeol thought he would never see the words “Baekhyun” and “single” in the same sentence. Pero ayun na nga ang totoo: hiwalay na sila, at wala nang bawian pa.

**_jonginjongout_ **

_HUY! ANONG SINGLE NA SI BAEKHYUN?_

_MAGPALIWANAG KA, CHANYEOL!_

**_kyungsoodough_ **

_Hayaan mo muna silang dalawa, Ni._

_Alam mo namang hindi madali kung ano man ang pinagdadaanan nila._ _☹_

**_jonginjongout_ **

_Ang akin lang naman_

_AKALA KO MAGLALAMBINGAN KAYO SA STUDIO, YUN PALA NAGBREAK KAYO :/_

**_kyungsoodough_ **

_Jongin, tama na._

_Let them deal with their own issues._

_They’ll be okay._

**_baekdesal_ **

_Guys, tama na._

_Wag na natin ‘to pag-usapan._

_Okay ako, okay rin siya._

_Let’s just leave it at that._

Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang mobile data. Mas bumigat lang dibdib niya.

_Ako’y maghihintay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig_

Wala nang maghihintay, kasi wala na ang nararamdaman. Tapos na. Wala na.

~●~●~●~●~●~

**_Five months later_ **

Napadpad muli sa UP Diliman si Chanyeol para sa isang forum na pinapaattend sa kanila ng Psych prof nila. About cognitive behavioral therapy for children with traumatic experiences. Buti na lang interested si Chanyeol sa topic. Kung hindi, baka talagang hindi siya pumunta. This place holds too much memories for him—of him and a specific person.

“Salamat sa ride ha,” sabi ni Jeongyeon, isa sa mga blockmates niyang nakisabay sa kanya.

“Wala ‘yon,” sabi ni Chanyeol habang nilolock ang sasakyan.

Kasama rin nila yung girlfriend ni Jeongyeon na si Nayeon, at si Jihoon, orgmate niya sa MOrg na BehSci rin.

“Parang kabisado mo talaga Diliman ah,” kumento ni Jihoon.

“Lagi ako nandito dati,” simpleng paliwanag ni Chanyeol. He dropped the subject so as to not invoke an influx of memories.

“Saan daw tayo?” tanong ni Nayeon.

“Engineering Theater daw e,” sagot ni Jihoon. Tinawid nila ang walkway ng AS papuntang Engg building. Nagchichismisan tungkol sa mga profs na darts, mga requirements na toxic, tsaka sa internal kalat ng UPM as always. Transferee kasi si Jihoon mula sa Bulacan State University, at first time nila maging magkakaklase kaya ngayon lang sila nakapagkwentuhan.

Nang paakyat na sa Engg steps, napatigil si Chanyeol. May isang pamilyar na lalaking dumaan, na kabisado pa rin niya every inch of his body, and even the way he walks. Blonde na nga lang siya ngayon instead of brown-haired.

_Baekhyun…_

May kasama siyang lalaking matangkad din. Mukhang mas bata sa kanila, mukhang freshie. Bakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang genuine happiness na nakita niya dati sa mukha niya noong magkasama sila.

“Love naman~” asar ng mas bata kay Baekhyun.

_Love?_

“Hala, ang lambing?” asar pabalik ni Baekhyun. “Daanan lang natin si Jongdae sa AS tapos bowling na tayo.”

“Chanyeol?” tawag ni Nayeon.

Nang tawagin ni Nayeon ang pangalan niya, nalingon sa kanila si Baekhyun. Nagtama ang mata ng dalawa, hindi makagalaw, hindi makaimik. An awkward silence ensued that only one of them could break, and Chanyeol was the one who chose to do so.

“Hi, Baekhyun,” sabi niyang nakangiti.

“Chanyeol,” isinukli ni Baekhyun ang ngiti niya. “Si Sehun pala,” ipinakilala ni Baekhyun ang kasama.

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol shook hands with the younger guy. “Mauna na kami, ha?”

“Para sa trauma-related CBT ba kaya kayo nandito?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Oo,” tugon ni Chanyeol. “Mauna na kami ha?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at kumaway. Nagpaalam na rin si Sehun, at tuluyan nang umalis ang dalawa. Hindi muli makagalaw si Chanyeol mula sa kinatatayuan, frozen with…sadness? Heartache? He doesn’t know.

“Chanyeol, tara na?” aya ni Jeongyeon.

_Gumising ka at nang makita mo ang tamis ng sandali_

_Ng kahapong ‘di magbabalik_

  


_Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan._

Pero tapos na ang walang hanggan. At kailangan niya na tanggapin ito.

“Tara, akyat na tayo.”


End file.
